As conventional techniques related to waxes according to the present invention, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-12447 discloses a toner comprising no more than 10 free polyethylene wax particles per 100 toner particles, which improves fixation as well as offsetting resistance. Further, the same patent discloses a production method in which melt-kneading is carried out employing a binder with a viscosity of at least 1,000 poise and describes excellent offsetting properties and fluidity, minimal staining of a toner holding body and improved cleaning properties, through the addition of polyethylene wax.
In addition, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 9-62031 discloses that in a toner for developing an electrostatic image comprising toner particles as well as low molecular weight wax particles, the melt index of said toner is at least 10; 10 to 500 of said low molecular weight wax particles are present per 10,000 toner particles, and long chain alcohols are employed as said low molecular weight wax.
However, these conventional techniques have cause problems in which in the case of employing an organic photoreceptor during blade cleaning, a toner abrades the photoreceptor to lower the sensitivity due to abrasion of the photoreceptor and to shorten the lifetime of the photoreceptor. Further, nitrates formed due to corona discharging during charging and transfer processes accumulate on the surface of the photoreceptor, and when left at high temperature and humidity, a problem occurs in which image smear is caused. Still further, along with the higher speed of roll fixing as well as lower weight load, a conventional technique in which wax is dispersed into the interior of the toner to be included has caused problems of offsetting properties due to the low bleeding rate of the wax.